


Escort Your Way Into My Heart

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental biting, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Caretaking, Escort Service, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Flirting, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Pillow Talk, Pining Sickness, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Scenting, Smut, Teasing, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean Winchester has been a rut escort since he turned eighteen a decade ago and it’s the best job he could’ve ever gotten. He gets paid to have no-strings-attached sex with hot, mostly rich alphas and he gets to let his nurturing instincts take over. All that is plunged into chaos when he opts to take one of Meg’s clients, whose rut is a week early.Castiel Novak, alpha businessman and resident heartthrob bachelor of Kansas City, has been a customer of Charlie Bradbury’s escort business for longer than he cares to admit. He doesn’t have the time nor the energy to find an omega to mate, and so far his chances of stumbling upon a compatible omega haven’t been very good. At least, that’s what he thinks until Dean Winchester, feisty omega and Meg’s replacement for the week, walks into his apartment. He’s everything Castiel never knew he wanted in an omega, but is Dean willing to give up a job he loves for a chance at life with Castiel?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Meg Masters - Relationship, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 58
Kudos: 855
Collections: Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang





	Escort Your Way Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh, I can finally post this!! I've been sitting on this baby for MONTHS now and I am so so so excited to finally be able to share it! I love this AU with all my heart and I hope you guys enjoy it :D Written for the Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang!
> 
> Also this is my first time actually getting art for a fic and Solus was INCREDIBLE so make sure you give them some love for their art too :D You can find the art [here](https://soluscheese.tumblr.com/post/619683625110323200/escort-your-way-into-my-heart-art-masterpost-by), as well as embedded in the fic itself :D
> 
> Biggest of shoutouts to [DelphiniumsBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaandara/pseuds/Karaandara) for beta-reading this fic for me!

Dean raises his hand to knock on the dark oak door in front of him, nervous beyond belief. This isn’t normally something his company does since alphas in rut can be particular about who they have with them, but the regular escort that tends to this particular client is away with a different client. Everything normally would have been fine, but this client’s rut had come a week early. Meg usually has the time blocked out of her work schedule to accommodate this client’s rut, but with it being a week early, the company had no choice but to send another available omega. They already had his preference—or rather, nonexistent preference—for male and female omegas on file, so that won’t be a problem. As long as Dean passes the scent test Mr. Novak will undoubtedly administer, everything should be fine. Meg’s rates are a bit below Dean’s since he has seniority, but he’s willing to take the pay cut to help out a friend.

After a few minutes, there’s a faint shuffling behind the door, then the quiet _click_ of the lock and the door swings open to reveal a very disheveled and _very_ sweaty alpha. His hair is matted to his forehead, he’s got at least two days worth of stubble, and he’s wearing an old, fluffy gray robe that leaves exactly nothing to the imagination since he hasn’t bothered to tie it shut. It hangs open around jutting hip bones and a flushed, sweaty chest that’s currently inflating as Novak scents the air. Everything about the sight in front of him has Dean’s mouth watering. 

“You’re… not Meg,” Novak says, eyes narrowed at Dean in obvious suspicion. “Can I help you?”

Dean clears his throat, blinking a few times in an effort to avoid giving Novak another once-over. “Mr. Novak, my name’s Dean Winchester. I’m a colleague of Meg’s. She’s away with another client at the moment and won’t be able to make it back anytime soon. I’m here to fill in for her if you’re amenable.”

Mr. Novak frowns, head tilted to the side as his eyes scan the length of Dean’s body, no doubt taking in the well-worn blue jeans and the clean gray henley Dean had managed to find at the last minute. Not exactly appropriate work attire, especially with a client as high-profile and respected as Castiel Novak, but he figures he won’t be in his clothes that long anyway, so it shouldn’t be a problem. “You’re an omega?”

Dean’s not entirely sure how to take that, but he doesn’t want to be defensive and drive a wedge between a very important client and his company, so he straightens up and nods. “I am. Is that okay? I’m sure the company can find someone more suitable if you’d rather—”

Dean trails off as he sees the alpha’s eyes flash red, no doubt warning of a spike of his rut. It’s accompanied by the heavenly smell of fresh apples and… clean laundry? Dean’s never smelled anything so delicious in his life and it instantly has him gushing slick. Novak’s eyes darken at the smell and he quickly grabs the front of Dean’s shirt and yanks him into the swanky apartment. He can’t see much of it at the moment, with it being dark already, but from what he can see, it’s expensive. Hell, the living room alone looks like it’s larger than Dean’s entire apartment. “Can I scent you?”

Nodding quickly, Dean lets out a breath and tilts his head to the side, baring his neck for the alpha. He nuzzles against Dean’s scent gland, inhaling deeply. 

“Perfect,” the alpha murmurs, leaning back to meet Dean’s eyes. “I haven’t got long before my rut spikes again, so we should get everything out of the way now. How much will I owe you?”

Dean clears his throat, taking a half step away from Novak to clear his head. “I’m taking Meg’s normal rate, so the same you always owe.”

Novak nods, scenting the air for a moment before continuing, “And what about birth control? I don’t have condoms on hand, so if we need them—” 

“I’ve been on suppressants and birth control for years, there’s no need. I’m tested every two months and I’ve been clear since I started the job.”

Novak blinks at him and Dean can see he’s not entirely comprehending everything Dean’s saying. Dean chuckles, shifting his duffle bag to his other hand. 

“As far as you’re concerned, I’m good to go. Charlie gave me a peek at your file and there was nothing in there that should be a problem for either of us.” 

Novak’s eyes drift down to the duffle bag and he frowns, quickly stepping back deeper into his apartment. “I’m sorry, I’m being a terrible host. I have a spare bedroom you can use if you’d like. Meg usually spends the nights in my room, though that’s not a requirement for me and I understand if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Dean flashes him a grin. “I’m fine with it, I love some post-sex cuddles.”

Novak flushes, which is an oddly adorable look on the alpha. “I- that’s… right. Okay. Good. Um… you can put your bag in there, then.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Show me?”

Novak blinks at him, his flush growing darker. “Right, of course, I’m sorry. I’m not quite myself at the moment. This way.”

Dean follows the alpha down the hallway into a cozy bedroom with a huge four-poster king-sized bed in the center of one wall, like something you might find in a castle. There’s a pile of pillows against the headboard and an enormous blanket nest in the center of the bed, which is strange, to say the least. Alphas using a service usually don’t want to settle down, so they don’t usually nest during ruts. It’s not really his place to bring that up, though, so Dean examines the room as he sets his bag down. On one side of the bed is a comfy-looking sitting area with a black lounger sofa. There’s a couple of different game consoles plugged in beneath the TV and an honest to gods record player hooked up to speakers. Sure enough, he finds a bookshelf filled to the brim with records, everything from old classics like Beethoven all the way to Ed Sheeran’s latest album. The other side of the bed gives way to another bookshelf stacked with books and a comfy, red leather armchair with a couple of pillows on it. This is basically Dean’s ideal bedroom, should he ever be rich. Shaking that thought away, he turns to Novak and smiles. “How long do you typically have between spikes?”

Novak rubs his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Uh, depends. The first two days, usually a couple of hours. Last few days are normally six hours between spikes.”

Dean cocks an eyebrow, slipping a hand in his pocket. “And how long ago was your last spike?”

Novak’s throat bobs as he swallows, head tipped up as he scents the air quietly. “An hour ago.”

Dean hums. “Have you eaten anything? I doubt we have time for a full meal, but you should at least snack on something.”

Novak frowns, head tilted to the side. “I don’t even remember the last time I ate. I don’t have any groceries, I was supposed to go grocery shopping today.”

“Have them delivered, I can get them even if you can’t.”

Novak nods, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. “Do you want anything?”

Dean shakes his head. “I brought some snacks, I’m sure whatever you get will be fine. I can cook if you want.”

Novak blinks at him, lips tilted up slightly. “You cook?”

Dean raises his eyebrows, nodding. “You don’t?”

“Meg doesn’t,” Novak corrects with a soft smile. “I usually don’t have the energy to cook while in rut, but a home-cooked meal would be lovely if that’s not too much to ask.”

Dean grins. “Nah, man, I love cooking. Get whatever you want and I’d be happy to cook for you.”

Novak smiles, sitting on the bed and typing quietly on his phone. Dean sits in the armchair and sighs as he sinks into it. It’s just as comfortable as he’d expected. He smirks to himself, taking a moment to observe the alpha in front of him. 

He’s gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that. Dean knows him, of course, almost everyone on the planet does. He’s one of the most eligible bachelors in the country, one every omega is clawing for. He’s been a client for a few years now, though he’s been with Meg that entire time. Nothing ever came of it, though half of the company expected Meg to come back mated one day. Dean knew that wouldn’t happen—Meg is far too professional for that, and she adores this job. No-strings-attached sex with some of the richest and hottest alphas in the world, no way she’d throw that away for a single one. Dean always understood why but standing in the room with Novak’s enticing scent wrapped around him, he suddenly doesn’t get it. For all intents and purposes, Novak is perfect. He’s rich as hell, more than enough to take care of whatever omega he decides to mate. Dean’s seen pictures of the guy at a bunch of charity events, and the media makes a point of telling the entire world that Novak spends a ridiculous amount of his personal income on charity. His scent is incredible, and his _body_ … Dean can’t wait to get his hands on it. He can’t imagine how he got this lucky, but he ain’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

Novak finally sets his phone aside after a few minutes, eyes flicking up to meet Dean’s. “It’ll be here in an hour.” 

Dean opens his mouth to reply but he’s hit with the thick scent of arousal in the air, and judging by the way Novak is looking at him, their time between spikes is up. Dean smirks, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. “Guess we should get started, then.”

Novak grits his teeth, a hint of a snarl on his lips. “You have too many clothes on.”

Dean peers at Novak from beneath his lashes, turning on the charm. Novak doesn’t like demure omegas, which is a relief. Dean doesn’t know just how much pretending he could do to fulfill that role. “Why don’t you fix that, then, alpha?”

Novak growls, crossing the room in three long strides and sweeping Dean into his arms, his lips meeting Dean’s in a kiss that’s all power. Dean doesn’t exactly mind that, though, so he melts against Novak’s front and gives himself over to the kiss.

It doesn’t last for long. Only a moment later, Novak’s fingers grab at the hem of Dean’s shirt and tug at it, trying to get it over Dean’s head without breaking the kiss. It’s oddly adorable, but Dean knows the longer they drag this out, the worse the spike will be for the alpha, so he steps away and quickly disrobes. The alpha lets his robe fall to the floor before tugging Dean to the bed, nuzzling his scent gland.

“You smell divine,” Novak breathes against his neck, his impressively hard cock rubbing against Dean’s own. Dean bites his lip and rocks up against the alpha above him, smirking when Novak moans breathlessly. 

“C’mon, alpha, want you,” Dean pants, groaning as Novak leans down to kiss him. The alpha doesn’t waste a moment sliding two fingers into Dean’s slick-filled hole, moaning as he’s met with evidence of Dean’s arousal.

Novak growls as he leans back and brushes the head of his cock against Dean’s hole, smirking at Dean’s quiet whimper. “Want me to fill you, little omega? Put your pretty ass to good use?”

Dean nods quickly, wetting his bottom lip as he gazes up at the alpha. “Please, Mr. Novak, want that big alpha cock fucking me open.”

Novak smirks, sliding into Dean with one long, powerful thrust. Dean grunts out his pleasure, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist. “You can just call me Castiel, you know.”

Dean smirks, nudging Novak forward with the heels of his feet. “Well come on then, _Castiel_ , take me.”

Novak’s lip curls up in a snarl as the scent of aroused omega fills the air. It’s like something in him snaps as he fucks into Dean with wild abandon, nothing but the wet sounds of rut filling the air. It only takes a few minutes for his knot to start popping, catching on Dean’s rim with every frantic thrust. Finally, he forces his knot past Dean’s rim, locking them together and coming with a cry, burying his face against Dean’s neck. He can feel the alpha’s nose nuzzling against his scent gland, which is all kinds of hot. 

Suddenly, Novak leans back with a shocked expression. “Fuck, Dean, I didn’t ask, I’m so sorry!”

Dean blinks at him in confusion. “Sorry for what?”

“I knotted you, I don’t even know if you’re okay with that, I should’ve—”

“Whoa, Castiel, relax. I told you nothing in your file was a problem for me, knotting was in your file. Don’t worry about it.”

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief, nodding as he leans down and continues to scent Dean’s neck. 

They lay like that for almost twenty minutes while they wait for Cas’s knot to go down. After a while, Castiel shuffles them around so Dean’s sprawled out on the alpha’s chest, which is absolutely perfect. Dean nuzzles the alpha’s scent gland, smiling when it makes Castiel purr. 

Eventually, once Cas’s knot deflates, Dean gingerly slides off his lap, smiling when the alpha whines. 

“I’m just gonna go find you some food. Close your eyes, get some rest. I’ll wake you when I come back.”

Castiel pouts up at him but nods, letting go of Dean’s wrist as he rolls over to snuggle into the pillows. Dean watches him for a moment, a foreign sense of fondness wiggling its way into his chest. It’s a dangerous feeling in his line of work, especially since Castiel isn’t even his client. He’ll undoubtedly return to Meg for his next rut, so Dean intends to take every opportunity that he can to enjoy this. 

He takes his time examining the alpha’s apartment. He figures Castiel could use the rest; a little more time away from the alpha while he sleeps certainly couldn’t hurt. Besides, he’s curious.

He heads for the living room first. The light switch is right near the hallway that leads to Castiel’s bedroom, so he flicks it on and immediately scoffs. It’s frustrating, seeing how the other half lives like this. Sure, he makes a comfortable enough living with his job, but he would _never_ be able to afford an apartment like this. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even be able to afford half the furniture in the place. 

The living room looks ridiculously cozy. He rustles around the kitchen as quietly as he can manage, impressed with what he finds. It’s impeccably organized. The cabinet over the stove has almost every single spice and seasoning Dean can think of, which makes him incredibly excited to cook for the alpha later. He finds a box of granola bars in the pantry, so he grabs a couple and fills a glass with water, heading back to Castiel’s bedroom. 

The smell of _home_ and _mate_ hits him as soon as he pushes the bedroom door open, which is more than a little concerning. Castiel’s a client, nothing more. Shaking off those thoughts, he crosses to the bed and shakes Castiel gently. 

“Alpha? I brought you some water and a couple of granola bars.”

Castiel blinks up at him, eyes clouded with sleep. Slowly, he smiles and sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Thank you. You don’t have to do that, you know. I’m fully capable of taking care of myself.”

Dean smiles, unwrapping one of the granola bars and handing it to Castiel. “I know. Gives me something to do in between your spikes.” Dean settles next to the alpha on the bed, handing Castiel the glass of water when he reaches for it. “Besides, isn’t it kinda my job to take care of you?”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, downing half of the glass before responding, “Why, because you’re an omega?”

Dean shrugs. The alpha frowns, setting the glass on his nightstand and taking a bite of the granola bar.

“Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean it’s your responsibility to care for me, Dean. Although I do appreciate it.”

Dean hums. “Well, I like taking care of people, so suck it up.”

Castiel grins, finishing his granola bar in silence. Once he’s finished, he shuffles closer to Dean and begins scenting his neck, sighing happily. “You smell incredible, Dean. Like… sandalwood and lavender. It’s perfect.”

Dean flushes, tilting his head and smiling softly. “Uh, thanks. You smell like h-Heaven. You smell like Heaven.” His eyes slip closed as he curses silently to himself. He’d almost said home like an _idiot_. Thank gods Castiel is going back to Meg after this rut, no way he could be around this alpha without falling for him hard.

The sound of Castiel’s doorbell travels through the apartment, so Dean quietly excuses himself and tugs on his clothes, smoothing away the wrinkles in his shirt as he heads for the door. He finds a young kid on the other side holding several grocery bags worth of food.  
  
“Mr. Novak?” The boy asks, shuffling the bag in his arms to the floor, pulling out a receipt book. 

“No, he’s… indisposed right now. S’it cool if I take these inside?”

The boy—Alfie, according to the nametag on the right side of his chest—nods, holding out the receipt. “Yeah, it’s all paid for. I need his signature, though, do you think you could…?” Alfie trails off, grabbing a pen from his pocket and holding it out to Dean. 

“Oh, yeah, of course. One sec.”

He takes the receipt and the pen, heading for the bedroom. Castiel blinks at him in surprise before his eyes drop to the receipt and pen clutched in Dean’s hands. Realization dawns on his face and he quickly takes both from Dean, scribbling his signature on the bottom before returning them. 

Dean hands the receipt and pen back to Alfie, dragging the grocery bags into the apartment. He sets them on the island in the center of the kitchen, humming quietly to himself as he puts everything away. Thanks to Castiel’s ridiculously organized kitchen, he doesn’t have a problem finding a place for everything he’d ordered. He’s already got a few ideas for dinner that he’s excited to make. 

“You look good in my kitchen.”

Dean startles, very nearly dropping the jar of pickles in his hands. Castiel laughs, a quiet, warm sound that sends a shiver up Dean’s spine. He sets the glass jar on the counter, clearing his throat.

“Thanks. I was just, uh… I figured you could use some rest, so I was gonna put everything away.”

Castiel smiles, arms slipping around Dean’s waist as he nuzzles his scent gland. “I appreciate it.”

Dean tenses, clearing his throat. He’s not used to his alpha clients being so affectionate and it’s throwing him off. Not that he _minds_ it, per se, but having an attractive alpha that is definitely not his mate hanging all over him is doing weird things to his hormones. 

Castiel pulls away, leaning against the counter next to Dean instead. “I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?”

Smiling softly, Dean shakes his head and rests his forearms on the counter in front of him. “No, man, I’m just not really used to alphas being so affectionate while they’re in rut. They usually don’t want anything to do with me unless they need a hole to knot.”

“I used to be like that.” Castiel hums, shrugging. “The last few years, I’ve been nesting during my ruts, which is… odd, to say the least. I don’t exactly have time to find a mate, much less have pups. I suppose this is my alpha’s way of showing his displeasure that we have no one to care for,” he says with a wry smile, head tilted to the side as he watches Dean. There’s a glint of something in his eyes, though Dean can’t exactly put his finger on what it is. 

“Well, why don’t I make us some dinner before your next spike hits, get some real food in you?”

Castiel smiles, lifting himself up to sit on the counter, crossing his ankles. “Sounds delightful. What are you going to make?”

Dean shrugs. “I’ve got a couple of ideas. Why, did you want something in particular?”

“I’m sure I’ll be more than happy with whatever you make,” Castiel says softly, grinning at the shy smile that makes itself at home on Dean’s face. 

They spend the next couple of hours chatting, mostly about inconsequential things—Dean’s favorite movie, Castiel’s favorite book, the play going on at the local theater that Castiel wants to go see. It’s light and fun and heartbreakingly domestic, like Cas is his mate and they’re just talking about their days. 

“So how did you get into this line of work?” Castiel asks as they’re lounging on the couch, scrolling through their options on the DVR. “I assume because you like sex, but was that the only reason?”

Dean shrugs, pulling his shirt away from his chest a couple of times, trying to get some air moving. He’s getting a little hot, but he doesn’t exactly feel comfortable enough to ask Cas to turn the AC on. “Mostly that, I guess. I’m sure it was a lot to do with how I grew up.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow like he’s waiting for Dean to continue, but Dean simply smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t quite think you’ve unlocked my tragic backstory yet, Cas.”

Castiel snorts, leaning back against the arm of the couch and propping his legs up on Dean’s lap. “Perhaps not. Tragic backstory, huh?”

Dean chuckles. “My mom died when I was little, so my dad had to work two jobs to keep the lights on and food on the table. Left me to take care of my little brother. He went off to college and I felt weird not having someone to take care of, so when Charlie approached me with this job, I couldn’t say no. Get paid to have sex with alphas in rut _and_ get a chance to nurture some of them, even if it’s only for the week of their rut? Sign me up.”

Smiling, Castiel leans his head back against the arm of the couch and closes his eyes. “Sounds like you enjoy your job.”

Dean smirks. “What gave it away?”

Castiel shoots him an exasperated look, though the corner of his mouth is tilted up into a smile. It’s an adorable look on the alpha and Dean kind of hates him for it. It’s really not fair that an alpha as attractive and nice as Castiel is allowed to exist, much less pay Dean for sex for a week and then never see him again. Still, Dean’s a professional, so he shoves those feelings into a box and hides that box in the deepest recesses of his mind. He doesn’t have time to fall in love with a client, especially a client who isn’t even his. 

The scent of ripe apples hits his nose at the exact same moment that Cas’s eyes flash red. He smirks at the alpha, beckoning him closer. “Should we move this into the bedroom? Don’t exactly want to defile your expensive couch.”

“It’s not expensive and I’ve been dying to bend you over this couch and fuck you since you walked into my apartment,” Castiel growls, leaning down to nibble Dean’s scent gland. Dean shudders, baring his neck and squirming against the rush of slick at that statement alone.

“Fuck, alpha,” Dean whines, grinding up against the cock peeking through Castiel’s robe. “Want that so bad, Cas, want you to take me however you want.”

He can feel Castiel smirk against his neck as his hand slips down to palm Dean’s cock through his jeans. “You don’t have to act like you want me that bad, Dean.”

Dean scoffs. “You think this is an _act_?” Grumbling, Dean pushes Cas off him gently and wiggles out of his jeans and boxers, grabbing Cas’s hand and sliding it to Dean’s hole, where he’s practically gushing slick. Castiel’s eyes darken at that and he glances up at Dean, his expression just short of feral. 

In the blink of an eye, Castiel is on him, hard kisses and hot, roaming hands lighting up every nerve in Dean’s body. He feels like there’s a river of slick flowing out of him and onto Castiel’s couch, but with the alpha’s delicious, hard cock hanging over his stomach, Dean can’t really find it in himself to care. Castiel bares his teeth, snarling as he flips Dean over onto his stomach. 

“You’re gonna want to hold onto the couch, little omega,” Castiel purrs in his ear, fingers already trailing down Dean’s spine and circling his slick hole. Cas presses two fingers into him, sliding them past his rim easily, which draws a low growl from the alpha. Dean whimpers, grabbing onto the arm of the couch as Cas’s hands spread his cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the cool air of the apartment. He doesn’t waste a moment diving in to taste Dean, tongue lapping up the steady stream of slick pouring from his hole. Dean buries his face in one of the decorative pillows, moaning loudly and pushing his hips back.

“Alpha, _please_ ,” he whimpers, shuddering as Castiel presses two fingers in beside his tongue. “Fuck, alpha, knot me.”

Castiel growls low in his chest, more of a rumble than anything, then he’s withdrawing his tongue and his fingers. “Taste so good, omega, our scents all mixed together. Smells like home,” Castiel mutters, though he doesn’t really seem to comprehend what he’s saying. Nevertheless, it sends a jolt of heat through Dean because he’d like nothing more than to smell like home to Castiel. 

“Gonna breed you so good, little omega, watch you swell with my pups,” Cas says breathlessly, pushing into Dean in one long, deep thrust that makes Dean’s toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut.

“ _Fuck_ , alpha! Knot me, make sure everyone knows I’m yours,” Dean whimpers, knuckles white as he grips the arm of the couch, grinding back onto Castiel’s cock. 

Castiel growls, grabbing onto Dean’s hips tightly as he starts to fuck him, all harsh breaths and rough thrusts as he fucks Dean into the couch. His knot is already catching on Dean’s rim, evidence of just how worked up Castiel is. Dean mewls when his knot finally locks them together, coming hard as Castiel spills inside him, burying his face in the pillow as he milks the alpha’s knot. 

Dean grunts softly when Castiel drops on top of him, panting against the back of Dean’s neck. 

“Fuck, omega, you’re perfect,” Castiel breathes, nuzzling against Dean’s scent gland. Dean would swear he felt a hint of fangs, but they’re gone before he can really figure out if they were there or if it was just his inner omega wishing. 

Dean mutters something incoherently, snuggling against the pillow. Castiel chuckles softly, the movement pulling at his knot and making them both gasp. The alpha shuffles them carefully, sitting back on the couch so Dean’s sitting on his lap. Castiel flicks the television back on, petting Dean’s thighs absentmindedly while they wait for his knot to go down. It’s strangely domestic and it makes Dean all fuzzy and warm, despite the fact that his brain vehemently reminds him that this is over as soon as Castiel’s rut passes. 

Castiel smiles against his neck, nuzzling Dean’s scent gland. “Sleep, little omega. You’ve earned it. I’ll bring you to bed once my knot goes down.”

Dean yawns, closing his eyes and returning the nuzzle. “I’m okay, alpha. Jus’ sated.”

Castiel laughs, though this one is more of a rumble than the previous one. Dean can feel it against his back and it makes him shiver. “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but I’m serious. You’ve earned the rest and I’m planning to head to bed anyway.”

Dean snuggles against his neck, mumbling, “If you insist.”

Next thing he knows, Castiel is carrying him into his bedroom and laying him in the center of the huge bed, flipping the lights off and climbing into bed next to him. Dean immediately snuggles against the alpha, smiling when he hears the soft, content purr Castiel lets out. 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel murmurs, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Dean hums happily, kissing Castiel’s scent gland. “Night, alpha.”

X

_Dean snuggles against his alpha, grinning when Castiel rubs a hand over Dean’s swollen belly. Dean purrs, his scent nothing but content and happy mated omega, something that makes Cas smile and tilt Dean’s head up for a kiss._

“Dean? Dean, wake up.”

Dean grumbles softly, nose twitching as he’s met with the unmistakable scent of concerned alpha. He blinks in the darkness of the bedroom, frowning and rubbing his eyes. “Cas? What’s wrong?”

Castiel rolls over, his sheets rustling underneath him as he reaches over and switches on the lamp perched on his nightstand. The alpha looks even more concerned than he smells in the dim light from the lamp. 

“What is it?” Dean murmurs, yawning as he forces himself to sit up.

“You’re sweating, you feel feverish, and…” Castiel scents the air and Dean doesn’t miss the flash of red in the alpha’s eyes. “Dean, you smell… I think you’re in heat.”

Dean blinks at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Not possible. It’s just hot in here, I promise.”

“Dean, I really—”

“I haven’t had a heat since I turned eighteen, Cas, it ain’t gonna start now.”

Castiel snarls, irises almost completely covered in red. “No, Dean, you don’t understand, I can _smell_ the heat on you.”

“You… what?”

The light from the lamp glints off Castiel’s fangs, which really shouldn’t be as hot as it is, especially in a situation like this. The fact that Cas has any control over himself at all right now is impressive. “Omega, if you don’t leave now, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Dean swallows past the lump in his throat, giving himself a moment to decide even though that decision is basically made. He’s not going anywhere. He’s on birth control in addition to the suppressants, so he doesn’t need to worry about Cas getting him pregnant. It’s his first heat in a decade, it’d be nice to have an alpha to get him through it.

Castiel seems to understand that Dean’s not leaving, so he pins Dean down to the bed and kisses him desperately, tongue swiping Dean’s bottom lip as one of Castiel’s hands drifts down to brush fingers over his hole. Dean’s already slick, hole clenching as he tries to entice Castiel to push his fingers in. He opens his mouth to the alpha, keening as Castiel finally pushes two fingers into him, only searching for a moment before he rubs over Dean’s prostate. It sends the omega over the edge, arching against the alpha above him.

Castiel breaks their kiss, nibbling his way down Dean’s neck as he opens the omega up on his fingers. “Smell so good omega, can’t wait to knot you, breed you full of my pups. You’d look so pretty swollen with our young, can already see you barefoot and pregnant making yourself at home in my apartment,” Castiel mutters against Dean’s scent gland, working a third finger into Dean. “Gonna knot you so good, omega, make you want that too.”

Dean swallows thickly, eyes squeezing shut as he arches against Castiel. Dean’s chest squeezes, his heart racing because he’d love nothing more than that. But this isn’t his life, Castiel isn’t _his_ , no matter what the alpha says in his heat. Dean’s omega has been reduced to the point where it’s just murmuring _mate home claim alpha_ over and over in the back of Dean’s mind. It’s annoying and it only makes Dean more upset than he already is.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Castiel murmurs, nose bumping Dean’s jaw. Dean nods quickly, forcing a smile onto his face as he opens his eyes to look up at the alpha. 

“I’m good, Cas. C’mon, want you to knot me.”

Castiel frowns, his scent turning sour as he leans away from Dean, taking his warmth with him. “What’s wrong?”

Dean sniffles, nose wrinkling as the scent of concerned alpha reaches his nose. “I’m sorry. This is incredibly unprofessional. I’ll, um… Meg’s back in the morning, I’m sure she’d be happy to come over.”

Castiel’s brows furrow in what looks like confusion, though that doesn’t make much sense to Dean. Why would he be confused?

“Dean, I don’t _want_ you to go. Do you want to go? I won’t keep you here, omega, but I’d love to help you through your heat if you’ll let me.”

Dean squirms a bit underneath the alpha as his heat properly hits him, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he whimpers softly. “Alpha, please.”

Castiel’s eyes flash at that, but he forces himself farther away. “I need a proper answer, Dean. I won’t take advantage of you just because you’re in heat. Do you want to stay here? I’d be happy to share your heat with you.”

Dean whines softly, clutching at the alpha and pulling him closer. “Cas, please, wanna stay, want you so bad,” he whines, relief flooding through his body as Castiel leans down to kiss him. 

“Your birth control will still work while you’re in heat, yes?”

Dean nods jerkily, shuddering as the cool air settles over his flushed skin. “Y-yeah, alpha, _please_ ,” Dean begs, winding his legs around Castiel’s waist. The alpha snarls above him, capturing Dean in a heated kiss and he guides his cock into Dean in one smooth, slow push. The stretch is exquisite and Dean’s heat abates the moment he’s got the alpha’s cock buried inside him. Castiel rests his arms on either side of Dean’s head as he fucks into the omega, kissing and nibbling his lips and neck. His scent is nothing but content as Dean moans and writhes underneath him, drawing out every ounce of arousal from the alpha. 

Eventually, Castiel knots him, though this time it’s far more intense. Dean’s omega howls with pleasure, though Dean quickly bites his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. This time he definitely catches a glimpse of Castiel’s fangs as the alpha’s knot pops, though Castiel quickly turns his head away and clamps his mouth shut. His omega is screaming for him to bare his neck and let his alpha claim him but he sternly reminds himself that Castiel _isn’t_ his alpha. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel growls, leaning down to nuzzle Dean’s scent gland as he gently shuffles them around, settling them back against the pillows with Dean sprawled out on Cas’s chest. He nuzzles Dean’s jaw, purring softly. “Can feel your slick dripping down my cock, little omega. That your way of making sure everyone knows you’re mine?”

Dean makes a noncommittal noise, burying his face in Castiel’s neck as he lets exhaustion drag him under once more.

X

Dean leaves Castiel’s apartment six days later with an aching ass and a knot in his stomach. Castiel had insisted Dean do his laundry before he left, so his duffel is full of his freshly laundered clothes thick with Castiel’s scent. It’s incredibly frustrating and Dean has no doubt he’ll be getting himself off to the scent for days to come, not that he’s opposed to that. He’s never been this affected by a client before and it scares him a little. 

It’s what prompts him to set up a meeting with Charlie a few weeks later. He’s never actually had feelings for a client before and he doesn’t exactly know how to deal with that, much less when that client isn’t even his and he won’t get to see them again. Charlie looks like she already knows where this conversation is headed as she slides a coffee and a slice of apple pie across the table as soon as Dean sits down. The fresh apple scent doesn’t exactly help, but Dean’ll never say no to a slice of pie.  
  


“Before you start, I should let you know that Castiel requested you for his rut this month.” Charlie crosses her arms on the table in front of her, eyeing Dean expectantly. Dean blinks at her, a mix of confusion and elation swirling through his system. “Is there something I need to know?” Charlie asks, eyes drifting rather pointedly to Dean’s scent gland and then back up to his eyes. 

Dean shuffles uncomfortably, taking a few bites of his pie. “I, uh… I went into heat while I was there.”

“You _what_?!” 

A few of the people near them glance over at Charlie’s outburst and Dean winces, shrinking down in his seat. He should’ve told Charlie, it’s protocol, but he’d been embarrassed and disgusted with himself for being so unprofessional. He didn’t want Charlie to look at him the way he’d been looking at himself for the last three weeks.

“I went into heat the day I got there. Well, that night, actually. I was going to leave but… he asked me to stay and I couldn’t say no. Or maybe I didn’t _want_ to say no. I think it was a mix of both, frankly.”

Charlie stares at him, though her gaze softens after a moment as she leans back against the bench and sighs. “You have feelings for him, don’t you?”

Dean puts his face in his hands, nodding. He runs his fingers through his hair, staring down at his lap for a moment before chancing a look at Charlie. She doesn't look mad, hell she doesn’t even look _surprised_ , and Dean’s not really sure how to feel about that. Had she been expecting him to fall for a client this entire time? He thought he’d been a model employee, always treating his alpha clients well and catering to their every need during their ruts, no matter how strange.

“Alright, don’t go spiraling now, Winchester. I’m gay and even _I_ could probably fall for that guy. I just need to know if I can approve you for his rut this month or not.”

Dean swallows, pushing the remainder of his pie around his plate for a moment before he shakes his head. “He’s Meg’s client anyway, I’m sure he’d be pleased to have her back.”

Charlie looks displeased but doesn’t say anything as she scribbles something in her notepad. “He doesn’t want her back. He specifically asked for you to be his regular.”

Dean nods, keeping his eyes on his plate as he finishes his pie. Charlie’s not only his boss, but she’s also one of his best friends and he doesn’t want to disappoint her. “I’ll do it. I can separate personal feelings from work ones, I’ll be fine.” He sets his plate to the side and holds the warm coffee between his hands, frowning.

“Dean, you know it’s not a bad thing, right? It’s not something you should be ashamed of. In fact, it’s pretty inevitable in this line of work. You’re around alphas all the time, you’re bound to enjoy the scents of a few of them. And from the stories Meg has told over the years, Castiel seems like the perfect alpha.”

Dean hums something that sounds like an agreement, but Charlie continues.

“You should have told me about your heat, though. You haven’t had a heat since you started suppressants, did you go to your doctor?”

Dean takes a sip of his coffee, nodding. “Yeah, she said my body had become accustomed to the suppressants so she switched the brand. Sometimes a heat slips through and it’s nothing to be concerned about unless it becomes chronic. Shouldn’t happen again.”

Charlie nods, leaning across the table to place her hand over Dean’s. “As long as you’re okay, I don’t care if it happens again. I get you think it was unprofessional, but we didn’t receive a complaint from Castiel and you did all the right things, based on what you told me. You offered to leave, you left it up to him and he _asked_ you to stay.”

Dean nods, risking a glance up at Charlie. She really doesn’t look angry, just concerned. He smiles softly and flips his hand over to give hers a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be okay.”

Charlie waves him off, taking the check from the waitress and leaving cash on the table to cover it. “Don’t worry about it, Dean. We haven’t had a complaint from Castiel the entire time he’s been a client. In fact, he gave you a rave review. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

X

Castiel’s next rut is right on schedule. Dean shows up at his apartment on a Thursday night with several bags of groceries in hand and a duffle bag packed with a few changes of clothes and his grooming items. Castiel’s already in the throes of it, clearly. His button-up is unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his flushed body and there’s a noticeable bulge in his dress pants. Dean smirks, slipping past the alpha and dropping everything in the kitchen before allowing himself to be swept into Castiel’s arms. Castiel immediately goes for his neck, scenting him as Dean slips a hand down to cup his cock. Dean can already feel his knot swelling, so he starts to lead Castiel toward the bedroom. Instead, Castiel grabs his hips and bends him over the counter roughly, smirking as he nibbles Dean’s ear. 

“I’m gonna take you right here, little omega. Make sure every surface of my apartment smells like you before you leave next week.”

Dean shivers, grinding his ass back against the bulge in Cas’s pants. “Well c’mon then, alpha, show me what you got.”

Castiel growls, roughly tugging Dean’s jeans and underwear down his legs. He can hear the alpha’s knees hit the floor and then there’s a tongue prodding his hole, making him grab the counter as he grinds back onto Cas’s tongue. Two fingers join soon after, stretching him wide as Castiel tongue fucks him until he’s shaking. 

“Alpha, _please_ ,” Dean whines, clenching around his fingers. “Need your cock, alpha, c’mon, fuck me right against your counter, breed me good.”

Castiel growls again, though this one is much wilder than the last. Castiel’s clearly lost control and Dean doesn't know whether to be terrified or aroused. His body decides both, heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through his veins as Castiel’s cock slides into him. He moans loudly, forehead thumping against the counter and he closes his eyes and lets himself be used. 

Castiel is _rough_. There are scratches down the length of Dean’s back and he can feel blood trickling from them as Castiel fucks into him with reckless abandon. His knot swells after only a few minutes, but even that doesn’t stop him. He keeps shoving his knot into Dean over and over, stretching his hole around the enormous knot as he chases his own release. Dean only gets a moment’s warning before Castiel’s enormous knot sinks into him one last time, locking them together as the alpha pumps load after load into him. Castiel howls something that remotely resembles Dean’s name, nails digging into Dean’s hips. Dean shudders through his own orgasm, melting into a puddle of oversensitivity against the counter until there’s a blinding pain in his left shoulder. He gasps, trying to wrench away from whatever’s hurting him, skin tearing as he dislodges whatever it was. He glances at his shoulder and finds the distinct markings of fangs there and an utterly shocked Castiel staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Oh my gods, Dean, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I—” 

Dean snorts. “Whoa, alpha, breathe. It’s all good, it’s just my shoulder.” Dean rolls his shoulder, wincing as a bolt of pain shoots down his arm. “Gotta say, that’s the first time I’ve had a client bite me.”

Castiel’s face is bright red so Dean straightens until his back is pressed to the alpha’s front and pulls him into a kiss. The bitter taste of blood is still in his mouth, mixed with the faint lavender of his own slick. Castiel sighs, slipping his arms around Dean’s waist as he returns the kiss, relaxing against him. 

Once his knot goes down, he gingerly pulls out of Dean, groaning as he watches a mix of slick and cum drip onto the floor below them. “Fuck, I didn’t think that could ever be hot.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, chuckling softly. “Well, as hot as you find it, we should clean up so we can actually use your kitchen while I’m here.”

Castiel flushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let me help you, I should put a bandage on your shoulder.”

Dean hums, waving a hand in front of himself as an indication for Castiel to lead the way. Castiel leads the way to his en suite, grabbing a bandage from the cabinet as Dean cleans the mix of slick and cum from his thighs. Dean leans over the counter and lets Cas clean the wound and then bandage it, smiling when Castiel presses a kiss to the bandage.

“I really am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Dean snorts. “Your rut, dude. That was the first knot of your rut, right? Aren’t they always the most intense?”

Castiel frowns, thumb idly brushing the bandage. “Still not an excuse. I could have accidentally mated you, Dean, why aren’t you more concerned?”

“The company covers the cost of breaking accidental mating bonds,” Dean answers with a shrug, turning to pull Castiel close and kiss him gently. He doesn’t add that he wouldn’t exactly mind being mated to the alpha, if he asked.

Castiel scents his neck, not-so-subtly scent-marking Dean’s jaw. “Thank you for coming again. I know you were… apprehensive about returning last time you were here.”

Dean hums. “My pleasure, believe me. I’m glad you asked me to come back.”

They spend the duration of Castiel’s rut making good on his promise. By the time Dean leaves, he’s pretty sure they’ve fucked on every surface of the apartment except for the spare bedroom, including the floor-to-ceiling window that spans the length of Castiel’s living room. Castiel had pressed him up against it and fucked him from behind, purring about how anyone below them would be able to see Dean like this, being bred by his alpha. It was the hardest Dean came in a long time and he’s eager to repeat it during Castiel’s next rut if he can entice the alpha to do so.

X

Dean has a meeting scheduled with Charlie but he can barely find the energy to roll himself out of bed. His head is spinning, his stomach is clenching like he’s going to vomit, and normal scents that he usually doesn’t mind are making him gag. It’s fucking annoying, but he needs to go to this meeting with Charlie. There’s a new client at the company and Dean was one of her top picks, so Charlie had set up a meeting for Dean to review the file. Honestly, the thought of looking at any alpha right now makes him nauseous, but it’s his job, so he downs a glass of water and gets dressed. 

Charlie’s already there with a slice of pie and a mug of coffee, but both make Dean’s stomach roil, so he pushes them across the table to Charlie. “Not really feeling well, thank you though. File?”

Charlie frowns but slides him the file nonetheless. “Lisa, 28. She’s got a little boy and she’s tired of dating so she wants to try out our services for her next rut.”

Dean flips through the file absentmindedly, skimming through the background check and application before flipping to the picture. She’s pretty, he won’t deny that. He samples her scent and immediately wrinkles his nose, sliding out of the booth and rushing for the bathroom. He empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet—which, admittedly, isn’t much—and gives himself a moment to breathe. He’s never reacted to an alpha’s scent like that before. Sure, there have been scents that have been unappealing, but actually vomiting because of them? No way. 

“Dean? Are you okay?” Charlie’s voice bounces off the tile walls in the bathroom, making Dean’s head ring. 

Grunting, Dean forces himself to his feet and leans against the wall of the stall he’s in. “Yeah, fine. Sorry, I don’t know what that was all about.” He wipes his mouth with some toilet paper and flushes the toilet, stepping out into the bathroom. Charlie smells of concerned omega, so Dean flashes her a reassuring smile. “I’m okay. Think I might just have a bug.”

‘Dean, you look like shit. You’ve got bags under your eyes, you look feverish and you just threw up because you scented an alpha.”

Dean blinks at her. His mind is far too sluggish to connect those dots at the moment. 

“Pining sickness, Dean. I think you have pining sickness. You need to go see your doctor. I’ll decline Lisa for you.”

Dean frowns, nodding. He didn’t want to accept Lisa’s offer anyway, but he dreads going to see Missouri. Charlie rolls her eyes. 

“Just make sure it’s not pining sickness, dummy. You said you had feelings for Castiel, maybe it was more than just an emotional response, maybe it was a chemical one.”

Dean sighs but eventually agrees to go see Missouri. He lets Charlie walk him to his car and calls Missouri’s office as soon as he sits down. 

X

Missouri Moseley is a kind but stern beta who’s been Dean’s doctor since he started working for Charlie. She’s intimately familiar with the things Dean does in his job and she’s never judged him before, which is why her outburst startles him. 

“Dean Winchester, your head was not this far up your ass last time you were in this office.”

Dean shrinks under her scrutinizing gaze, ducking his head and pulling the office-supplied paper gown tighter around himself. “Missouri, I—”

“No, boy, I don’t wanna hear it. You and I have discussed the symptoms of pining sickness in this very office how many times? You know what to look out for and you _still_ let it slide. Why? Because you’re afraid you might actually be chemically attracted to this alpha?”

Dean wrinkles his nose, shrinking further in on himself. “What are you, my therapist?”

Missouri smacks his knee gently. “Do I need to be?”

Sighing, Dean runs a hand through his hair. “Look, it’s not that easy, okay? He’s… _him_ . I just get paid to let alphas use me during their ruts, no way is he...” He can’t bring himself to say the words _true mate_ so he just shrugs. 

Missouri seems to get the hint, scoffing. “First of all, your job doesn’t define who you are and it ain’t something to be ashamed of. Heats and ruts are far simpler to endure with a partner, you should know that by now. Do I actually need to send you to a therapist?”

Dean huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Frankly, he could probably benefit from some therapy, but there’s no way he’s admitting that to Missouri, she’d march him right into the therapist’s office herself. “He’s probably not even my true mate anyway. Aren’t those, like, super rare?”

Missouri shoots him an exasperated look. “He triggered pining sickness in you. Tell me, you’ve been through how many alphas in your years of doing this job? How many of them have triggered pining sickness?” Dean doesn’t answer, so Missouri huffs. “If that doesn’t at least make him a candidate for true mate, I don’t know what does.”

Dean pouts, but Missouri doesn’t press the subject anymore, so he stays quiet and lets her finish her exam. He leaves with a prescription for something to quash the pining sickness until he sees Castiel again and a stern reminder to get his head out of his ass and use his words.

He thinks about ignoring her advice, he really does. The only problem is, he doesn’t really want to. Sighing, he heads for the pharmacy near his apartment.

The pills work wonders. He’s feeling better less than an hour after taking them, so he does some things around his apartment before heading to Charlie’s office. She’s his boss but she’s also one of his best friends and this is something he should talk to her about, both as his boss and his best friend. 

Charlie’s office door is closed when he gets there, which is… odd. He’s worked here for six years and he’s never actually seen her office door closed. Frowning, he waves at her secretary, a young beta named Krissy. “Charlie busy?”

“Yeah, she’s got a client in there, apparently he’s got a problem with his omega.”

Curiosity burns through him but he knows better than to interrupt a meeting with a client, so he plops down in one of the chairs to wait his turn. Imagine his surprise when he sees none other than Castiel Novak walk out of Charlie’s office, his sweet fall scent quickly filling the small waiting room outside Charlie’s office. 

“I’ll talk to him as soon as I can, Mr. Novak, I—” Charlie stops mid-sentence when she spots Dean in the waiting room. “Actually, why don’t you have a seat in the waiting room and give me a moment to speak with Dean, if that’s alright? I have a feeling you’ll want to talk to each other.”

Castiel’s eyes meet Dean’s and he smiles softly, nodding. “Of course. Thank you, Ms. Bradbury.”

Dean pushes himself from his seat when Charlie crooks a finger at him, following her into her office as Castiel makes himself comfortable in the same seat Dean had vacated. She closes the door behind them, gesturing for Dean to take a seat. “Pining sickness, right?”

Dean clears his throat, nodding. “Even got the prescription from Missouri to back it up.”

Charlie leans back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but Castiel’s got it too. He wasn’t sure if that was a problem for the company or not. I’ll tell you the same thing I told him—it’s not a problem for me as long as you two work out something you’re comfortable with. I know you don’t particularly want to mate after…” she trails off but Dean already knows exactly what she’s talking about.

“Not really, but I’m not sure I’d mind if it was Cas. It’s just… really fast.”

Charlie shoots him a wry smile. “Cas?”

Dean can feel his face growing warm with a blush. “Yeah, Cas. Look, I just… I don’t want him to get the wrong idea. I’m definitely not anywhere near ready to mate or quit my job, but… I like him.”

Charlie shrugs. “So keep doing what you’re doing. I checked with a pining sickness specialist and they said as long as you’ve got something to scent when you’re not together, you’ll be fine. So maybe just exchange clothes whenever you’re there for his rut and you should be alright between appointments.”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, nodding. “Easy enough. Thanks, Red.”

“Before you go, do I need to remind you about the dating policy?”

Dean frowns. “No dates with clients, I know.”

Charlie shakes her head. “No _public_ dates with clients. Whatever you two do in the comfort of your own apartments is none of my business,” she says suggestively, raising an eyebrow as if to ask if Dean understands her meaning. He smiles gratefully at her, nodding. 

  
  


X

A week later, he’s standing outside Castiel’s door, shuffling his weight between his feet as he tries to find the courage to knock. Castiel hadn’t been in the office after Dean had finished his meeting with Charlie. Krissy said he had to leave for a work emergency, so Dean had been thinking about his talk with Charlie the entire week. He’s not opposed to dating Castiel, even if it is just in their own apartments for now. He doesn’t want to lose his job but he also doesn’t really want to lose whatever he’s got with Castiel. There’s definitely something there, true mate or not. 

The sweet scent of apples drifts under the door, ripe with rut. Dean knocks, a soft smile slipping onto his face as soon as Castiel opens the door.

The alpha is on him in less than a second, yanking Dean into the apartment and shoving him up against the door, immediately scenting him. 

“Gods, Dean, I’d almost forgotten how delectable you smell.”

Dean tilts his head, letting Castiel scent him as long as he likes. Eventually, he’s pulled deeper into the apartment by the front of his shirt. Castiel’s irises are entirely eclipsed by red, obviously deep in his rut at his point. He kicks his bedroom door open, shoving Dean onto the bed roughly and quickly stripping himself naked. Dean licks his lips as he gazes at the alpha in front of him, eyes skating down the length of his body and back up. Castiel’s got a feral grin on his face as he stalks toward Dean, quickly ripping his shirt over his head and tossing it haphazardly behind him. He tears at Dean’s pants, miraculously getting them off of Dean without ripping them. Dean’s underwear follows almost immediately, tossed into the corner of the room. The show of strength has Dean leaking slick almost instantly, no doubt soaking Castiel’s bedsheets. The alpha doesn’t look like he cares much, flipping Dean onto his stomach and lapping hungrily at his hole, drinking down every gush of slick the expert flicks of his tongue produce. Dean grunts and moans into Castiel’s mattress, content to lay there and take anything the alpha will give him.

After Castiel wrings an orgasm from him, he slides into Dean in one long, fluid motion, grunting as he bottoms out. His grip on Dean’s hips is tight, almost bruising, but Dean likes his alphas a little rough anyway. 

“Fuck, little omega, you smell incredible,” Castiel scents his neck, purring against his scent gland. “Smells like home, Dean,” he breathes, digging his fingernails into Dean’s hips as he begins to fuck him in earnest. Dean shivers, baring his neck for his alpha—no, no, _the_ alpha, Castiel isn’t his. 

“Fuck, Dean, gonna breed you so full of pups, I can’t wait to see you swollen with them. You’ll be breathtaking.”

Dean whimpers, fisting the sheets as he grinds back onto Castiel’s cock. The alpha’s knot is already starting to swell, tugging at Dean’s rim every time he thrusts. It’s overwhelming in the best way and Dean can feel another orgasm starting to build already. After only a few more thrusts, Cas forces his knot into Dean one last time and comes with a howl, narrowly avoiding biting Dean’s neck as his fangs descend, instead ripping into a nearby pillow. Dean comes hard, milking Castiel’s knot. The alpha moans, turning to scent Dean’s neck gently. 

“Perfect little omega,” Castiel murmurs, hands stroking down Dean’s sides. 

Eventually, once his knot goes down, Castiel rolls him onto his back and kisses him deeply, warm hands roaming every available inch of his skin. Dean melts into the soft touches, purring softly as his alpha lavishes him with attention. 

Dean sighs happily, a sated smile on his lips as he blinks up at his alpha. “Well hello to you too, Cas.” 

Castiel chuckles, tilting his head as Dean leans up to scent his neck. “Hello, Dean.”

Once Dean flops back onto the bed, Castiel lifts himself off of Dean and heads for the en suite, returning with a warm washcloth that he uses to clean Dean up as well as he can.

“Thank you for agreeing to come back.”

Dean chuckles softly. “Wouldn’t have missed it.”

Castiel smiles. “I’m sorry about the pining sickness. I knew your scent was attractive but I never imagined we’d be compatible enough to cause pining sickness.” He frowns, leaning against the headboard and holding an arm out as an invitation for Dean to join him. “This won’t affect your birth control, right?” 

Dean snuggles against his side, shaking his head. “Nah, birth control isn’t affected by pining sickness, thankfully. And I’m on the shot, so I don’t have to worry about missing pills or not taking them at the exact same time every night or whatever.” He winces, slipping an arm around Castiel’s middle. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about all that.”

Castiel hums. “Both of my sisters are omegas, I’ve heard it all over the years.”

Dean blinks up at him. “You have sisters?”

“Mhm. Anael and Hannah, and a brother, Gabriel. I’m the youngest.”

Dean whistles. “Four kids? Wow.”

Castiel chuckles, fingers carding lazily through Dean’s hair. “My mother was one of six and my father was one of five, we were pretty much destined to be a large family.”

Dean hums. “I’ve always wanted a big family. It was just me and Sammy growing up, woulda been nice to have some other kids to play with.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, thumb tracing Dean’s bottom lip. “Do you still want a big family?”

“Kinda, yeah. Few kids, maybe. Always wanted a dog.” Castiel tilts his head at that, so Dean explains, “My apartment doesn’t allow pets and we couldn’t really afford one growing up.”

His alpha smiles and idly brushes his fingers along Dean’s side. “What’s your dream life, then? Classic American dream? Three kids, dog, house with a white picket fence?”

Dean shakes his head. “I like living in the city. But yeah, two or three kids, maybe. A dog.” He smirks, cuddling closer. “Big, strong alpha to protect us all.”

Castiel snorts. “And your job?”

There it is, the conversation he’s been waiting for. Before Castiel can actually consider him for a mate, he’s gotta agree to give up his job. His silence must be rather telling because Cas starts to shift away from him, but then there’s a finger under his chin making him look up at his alpha, who has a reassuring smile on his face.

“I’m not asking if you’re going to quit, Dean. I’d never ask that of you if we decided to…” He lets the sentence trail off, though Dean really wishes he wouldn’t. “I just meant if you have pups. Would you want to leave them for a week at a time?”

Dean frowns. He hadn’t exactly thought that far ahead, but Cas makes a good point. Would he really want to leave his pups for weeks at a time? His alpha? “Huh. I guess I’d have to talk to Charlie about that. I’d be out of a job.”

Castiel hums, carding a hand through Dean’s hair. It drags a purr from low in Dean’s chest, rumbling in the empty space between them as Dean leans into the touch. “I’m sure she’d find something for you. She spoke very highly of you when I met with her.”

Dean smiles. Charlie’s like a little sister to him, has been from the moment they met. She’s quirky and adorable and she’s the only person Dean’s ever been this fiercely protective of, besides Sam. “Yeah. She’s a good kid. Built this business from the ground up when she was eighteen. She’s brilliant.”

“Yes, I got that feeling from her as well,” Cas murmurs, hand stroking low over Dean’s belly. It’s a little weird but it feels damn good, so Dean’s not about to draw attention to it and make Cas stop. Besides, he’s well aware that the alpha has a breeding kink, maybe this is just part of it. A tiny part of Dean’s brain dares to hope that it’s something akin to mating hormones, but he shoves that back into the box it leaped out of. It’s far too early for that kind of thinking, especially when Castiel is still technically a client.

They snuggle in silence for a while until the next wave of Castiel’s rut overcomes him. They spend the next few hours getting him through the early part of his rut, both of them collapsing into bed near midnight, utterly exhausted.

X

“Charlie was pretty clear about company policy,” Dean says idly, deciding this is the best way to broach the topic. He’s betting Charlie gave Castiel the same speech she gave Dean. At least, he’s hoping she did.

“She was,” Castiel agrees, a small smile curling his lips. “No public dates with clients.”

Dean hums his agreement, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. “Right. I’m having a game night at my place this weekend. You’re welcome to come, if you want to. It’s just my brother, his mate, and a few of our friends. Charlie will be there too.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows. Dean can’t decide whether it’s surprise or whether the alpha is waiting for him to continue. 

“Is that… I mean, you’re not obligated, of course. I just thought maybe—” 

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered,” Castiel says with a cheeky grin, taking a sip of his coffee as Dean scoffs at him. “I’d love to attend. You’re sure Charlie won’t object?”

Dean shrugs. “It’s not public. I doubt she’d care.”

When Dean leaves the next day, it’s with Castiel’s number in his phone, a few of the alpha’s shirts in his duffel, and a tentative date for this Saturday.

X

Dean’s apartment is an absolute mess. With him being away for weeks at a time and usually too exhausted to do a damn thing when he gets home, he’s got a ridiculous amount of stuff scattered around his apartment. He spends all of Saturday cleaning the place up, returning things to their rightful places, and making sure he has something casual but also a little sexy to wear. Sure, he’s already slept with Castiel, but it can’t hurt to remind the alpha of what he could have. He tugs on his favorite pair of going-out jeans, the ones that make his legs and ass look amazing, and a t-shirt that hugs his biceps. It’s pretty cold out but they’re hanging out at his place, he can always throw a flannel on if he gets cold.

Sam’s the first to arrive, which is both helpful and annoying. He relentlessly teases Dean about his date while Rowena gives Dean a hand in the kitchen getting all the snacks ready. 

“So he’s cute, huh? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you trying to impress someone this hard. Your apartment is spotless!”

Dean shoots a glare at his brother as Rowena snickers. “You both suck. Just… behave. Please? I actually like this guy, I don’t want you scaring him off.”

“Scout’s honor,” Sam replies, complete with the three-finger salute.

Dean scowls at him. “You were never a scout.”

Sam doesn’t get a chance to do more than grin before there’s a knock on the door and Dean instantly knows who it is—he’d know that scent anywhere. He nervously smooths his shirt down, running a hand through his hair to comb it back into position, and heads for the door. He checks his breath once his back is to Sam and Rowena—he’s not about to give them more teasing material. He takes a deep breath, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans before opening the door and smiling softly at the alpha on the other side. “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel smiles. “Hello, Dean.”

He’s… ridiculously hot. He’s rocking the perpetual sex hair Dean’s come to adore, along with a button-down that seems unfairly tight on him and a pair of jeans. He’s even got a pair of leather boots on, though he kicks those off before venturing any farther into the apartment. Dean’s never swooned in his life but _damn_ if Cas doesn’t make him want to. 

“You look… wow,” Dean finally gets out, letting his eyes skate the length of the alpha’s body once more before he meets the smirk on his face. 

“You look delicious as well,” Castiel answers quietly, chuckling at Dean’s nearly inaudible whine. “I brought whiskey, I know you mentioned you hated wine.” He holds the bottle out and Dean tries his best not to gape. It’s top-shelf whiskey, the super expensive kind that Dean could never justify buying for himself. He knew Cas was loaded, but holy shit.

“Cas, I can’t take this, this is too much. Why don’t you take it home and enjoy it?”

Cas smiles and brushes a thumb along Dean’s bottom lip, an obvious possessive touch but Dean leans into it anyway. “Let me spoil you, little omega,” he whispers, smiling as Dean rolls his eyes. 

They’re snapped out of the moment by another knock on the door. Dean turns to see Sam and Rowena giggling in the kitchen. They’re clearly not going to be of any help, so Dean smiles and takes the bottle from Castiel, tugging the door open once again. Charlie, Benny, Kevin, and Jo file inside, like they’d all arrived in the same car or something. Dean knows they didn’t. He doesn’t even need to ask, he _knows_ they were standing on the other side of the door listening. He wouldn’t be surprised to learn that Sam had texted them all and told them to wait for Dean and Castiel’s moment to be over. He shoots them all a carefully calculated look that he hopes conveys that they need to behave before turning and introducing them all to Castiel. The alpha does look a little uncomfortable, eyeing Charlie warily, but Charlie smiles at him before heading deeper into Dean’s apartment. Castiel seems to take that as her blessing, which it sort of is. 

He leaves Castiel’s whiskey on the counter, too self-conscious about the price to actually open it. He’s loading up on snacks to bring while the others settle into the living room when Jo corners him, reeking of protectiveness. “So that’s Castiel, huh? The one Sam says you’ve been gushing about?”

Dean scoffs. “Sam needs to keep his mouth shut. I haven’t been gushing about anyone. This is a casual first date, don’t make it something it’s not. We’re not getting mated, for fuck’s sake.”

Jo smirks. “Awful quick to insist you’re not mating, huh?”

Dean glares at her, slipping past her with arms full of snacks. He spreads them out on the coffee table, settling onto the floor to start the games. Benny picks first and he, predictably, chooses _Cards Against Humanity_. What an absolute nightmare. Cas is gonna be exposed to his friends’ filthiest humor and he’ll never speak to Dean again.

“Ah, I love this game,” Cas says with a grin, shuffling through the cards he’s dealt. “I always play this with my brother and a few of our friends.”

Dean throws a pleading look toward all of his friends, but none of them pay him any mind. Instead, they lay down the filthiest cards they possibly can on the first card and Dean wants to crawl under a rock and die. To his surprise, the filthiest and funniest of the bunch turns out to be Castiel’s. Huh. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

Throughout the night, Dean and Cas drift closer and closer to each other until they’re sitting side-by-side, thighs pressed against each other and Castiel’s hand resting on Dean’s knee. It’s so domestic that it stings and Dean wishes he could have this every day.

They don’t pack up until around midnight. Charlie’s passed out on the couch, Jo and Benny are basically holding each other up, and Sam and Rowena are putting the last of the snacks away. Dean heaves himself off the floor to say goodnight to his friends, closing the door behind them. It leaves just him and Cas there, alone, and Dean barely has the energy to smile at Cas, much less do anything else with him, no matter how much he wants to. The alpha smiles at him, wringing his hands. That’s… weird. He’s never seen Cas do that before. Is he… nervous?

“Cas? Everything okay?”

The alpha clears his throat and nods, though his cheeks are suspiciously red. “Yeah, I actually, um, wanted to talk to you. If that’s okay? It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Castiel’s promise does nothing to assuage Dean’s nerves, but he agrees nonetheless. “What’s up?”

The alpha motions for them to sit, so Dean takes a seat next to him on the couch, shuffling a bit so they can face each other. Cas clears his throat, eyes locked on his hands that are resting in his lap. “I, um… I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me? On a real date, a nice restaurant or something?”

Dean gapes at him. Cas can’t really be asking him out, can he? He knows they’re not allowed on public dates while he’s paying for Dean’s… services. “I—”

“I’ll cancel my account. With Charlie. Uh, if you want to give us a shot, that is.” When Dean doesn’t answer, the alpha looks away and launches into a nervous ramble that’s all kinds of adorable. “I just really enjoyed tonight, seeing you happy and comfortable around your friends and I want to see more of that. Outside of my rut. But, if that’s not something you want, we can—”

“Alpha, breathe,” Dean says with a chuckle, placing a hand over Castiel’s. “I would love to go on an actual date with you. It doesn’t have to be fancy, though. I don’t care about that stuff. Just a burger and maybe a good movie is fine.”

Cas visibly deflates, shoulders sagged with relief,.. and grins at Dean, bringing his hand to his mouth and kissing Dean’s knuckles gently. “That sounds perfect. 

X

_One year later_

“Alpha,” Dean whines, dragging the blankets tighter around himself despite how hot he is. He needs his alpha’s scent cradling him until Castiel gets home. His scent is comforting, even if it’s only a dilute one. He’ll have the real thing soon enough.

He’s just through the first wave of his heat when he hears the apartment door opening and keys being tossed on the glass table right next to it. “Dean?”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, tossing the fake knot somewhere behind him and crawling off the bed, meeting Castiel halfway down the hallway. “Alpha,” Dean breathes, pulling Cas into a tight hug to scent his neck, sighing happily. “Need you, alpha, please.”

Cas’s eyes flash red, only for a moment, but Dean can smell the beginnings of rut on his alpha. He practically purrs, slick dripping down his legs as he draws in deep breaths of Cas’s scent. 

“Knot me and then mate me, alpha,” Dean murmurs against his neck, lips curling in a smirk when his alpha shivers. 

“Gods, Dean,” Cas groans, grabbing onto Dean’s thighs and hauling him up. Dean’s naked skin doesn’t feel great rubbing against Cas’s clothes, but he can’t be bothered to care. All he cares about is getting his alpha to bed and getting those clothes off of him. Castiel seems to have the same mindset because he presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead and heads directly for their bedroom, dropping Dean onto the bed before haphazardly stripping down and pulling Dean into a rough kiss that’s all teeth and tongue but Dean doesn’t care. 

Cas doesn’t waste a moment drawing Dean close and nudging the head of his cock against Dean’s already slick hole. Dean tries to roll over and present but Cas stops him almost immediately. “I want to see you when I mate you,” he explains, smiling when it makes Dean flush.

“We’re really doing this, huh?” Dean asks breathlessly, sitting up to kiss Cas again. 

“If you’re sure. I am.”

Dean smiles and nods, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist and drawing him in close. “Mate me, alpha,” he purrs, stroking his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

Castiel’s knot is barely popped before he’s sinking his teeth into Dean’s neck, right over his scent gland. Dean’s vision whites out and he gives himself a moment to enjoy all the mating hormones rushing through his body before he turns and sinks his teeth into Cas’s neck in return. The kiss that follows is tangy and wet but Dean couldn’t care less, not with a fresh mating bite on his neck and the perfect alpha to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
